Frutos de cerezo para Kenma
by Misaki Madness
Summary: El tiempo no espera, avanza al son de los frutos de cerezo cayendo sobre nosotros. Una sonrisa compartida, miradas tímidas de enamorados, mientras una funsión de sensaciones fluye a través de nuestros cuerpos. Sólo estamos tú y yo, querido Kenma.
**DISCLAIMER:** Haikyuu no es mío, claro. Pertenece a Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

 ** _FRUTOS DE CEREZO PARA KENMA._**

Para Hinata, estar con Kenma era como jugar vóley. Sentía la emoción recorrer su cuerpo al escucharlo, o verlo, o simplemente cuando alguien pronunciaba su nombre. Todos se daban cuenta de aquello, y es que el anaranjado se comportaba de una manera aún más infantil en esos momentos, si es que eso era posible; aún así nadie decía una palabra, ¿para qué? Éstas sobraban al ver a su compañero de equipo sonrojándose y soñando como una colegiala; se encontraba con la mente en el cielo, literalmente, hasta había recibido un par de pelotazos por eso.

Hinata Shouyou se había enamorado, y nada se podía hacer contra eso.

No era por nada que en ese momento se encontraba en el parque Ueno, en la prefectura de Tokio, con la temperatura rozando los 4 grados Celsius, caminando de un lado para otro y con el estómago hecho un revoltijo provocándole nauseas. No es que Kenma se hubiera atrasado, sino que por la excitación de lo que tenía preparado ese día, había llegado alrededor de dos horas antes; y eso que la puntualidad no era algo característico que lo definiera. En uno de sus intentos por mantenerse más tranquilo, se sentó por enésima vez en la banca de metal junto a él, haciendo que se le congelara el trasero. Cinco minutos después, y diez antes de la hora indicada que tenían para juntarse, Kenma venía caminando lentamente hacia el parque. Fue cuando los nervios de Hinata se dispararon, y le llevo a recordar una ocasión particular que se había grabado como fuego en su memoria.

 _La primera vez que se vio perturbado por la fuerza de sus hormonas revolucionadas al ver al cabeza de pudín, fue en una ocasión cuando Hinata lo acompaño en un estreno de un nuevo video juego para su DS. No es que Kenma se lo haya pedido, sino que sencillamente se lo había comentado y Hinata insistió en acompañarlo ese día. Recordaba que luego de eso se habían dirigido a un café con la idea de comer unos pastelillos de chocolate que tanto les gustaban a ambos, y en ese lugar fue el primer impacto de la marea que significaba Kozume Kenma. Estaban conversando de trivialidades, cuando Hinata hizo un comentario sobre la vergüenza que había pasado cuando su profesor de inglés lo había hecho leer un texto en el idioma que él no entendía para nada, lo que llevo a que una pequeña sonrisa escapara de los labios de su acompañante; ese fue el primer indicio. Un recuerdo grabado en su hipocampo. Hinata se quedo congelado unos segundos mientras su cabeza se volvía un torbellino de pensamientos sobre lo linda que era la sonrisa de Kenma y lo mucho que le gustaría volver a verla. El rubio se le quedo mirando extrañado porque Hinata no formulo palabra en 5 minutos, y después de eso busco cada ocasión en donde pudiera sacarle nuevamente una sonrisa. Con el tiempo aprendió que Kenma sonreía más veces de las que pensaba pero de una manera característica; las comisuras de sus labios se elevaban de una manera casi imperceptible, y un brillo llegaba a sus ojos lo que hacía que su mirada no se viera tan soñolienta_.

Ese mismo tipo de sonrisa fue la que veía en esos momentos, cuando se situaba frente a él bajando levemente la cabeza. Luego de un par de palabras sobre cómo estaba cada uno, y lo bonito del clima frío, Hinata invito a Kenma a que fueran a sentarse justo al estanque situado en medio del parque, un lugar donde comúnmente en el invierno se encontraba poco transitado por la baja temperatura. Se sentaron bajo un árbol de cerezo en un trozo de tierra cubierta por los frutos secos que desprendía el árbol en su cambio de estación. Hinata comenzó a parlotear sobre la preparatoria y las prácticas del equipo, en un intento de quitarse el nerviosismo del cuerpo, pero Kenma era observador y abismalmente analítico, por lo que noto el extraño comportamiento de su compañero y no tarde en formular la pregunta de que le sucedía.

— Estoy nervioso— fue la única respuesta del anaranjado. Su acompañante prosiguió a mirarlo extrañado, y pregunto nuevamente que le sucedía, el color carmín arraso con las mejillas de Hinata. No había que darle más vueltas al asunto, ya que, ellos se querían, ¿no?

 _La primavera pasada, Hinata se encontraba abatido por los exámenes de fin de curso, y Kenma había accedido ir a quedarse a su casa con el objetivo de distraerlo por una noche. Pensaron que sería una noche tranquila donde jugarían un juego en la PlayStation 3 que había traído el rubio. Pero nunca fue así, se quedaron hasta las 5 de la mañana jugando el famoso "Nunca nunca" con cortitos de sake que Hinata había robado a su padre de la despensa. Cuando se encontraban lo suficiente mareados como para querer beber más, se acostaron ambos bajo el futón del anaranjado frente a frente, con la excusa de que querían seguir hablando unos minutos más. Mientras Hinata se quedaba mirando embobado la cara de Kenma (y agradeciendo la oscuridad de aquella noche) y este le contaba sobre su última práctica del equipo, un suceso ocurrió; no sé había dado cuenta cómo, pero de un momento a otro estaban sus labios sobre los suaves, y deseados, labios del rubio. Tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, y Kenma le respondió el beso. Al día siguiente ambos culparon al alcohol, avergonzados por la extraña situación, y por la sensación que los invadía. Este suceso se repitió unas veces más tarde; como aquella vez que fueron a ver esa película de superhéroes al cine, o la fiesta que se realizo luego de un partido amistoso entre los equipos de ambos. Pero ninguno nunca le acepto al otro sus sentimientos. Ambos demasiado avergonzados, ambos demasiado cohibidos._

— Kenma —hablo Hinata luego de unos segundos. Con las manos temblando de los nervios, tomo el sobre que se encontraba en su bolsillo con fuerza, y prosiguió. — ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Y ahí todo, ya estaba dicho. Un segundo, mil latidos. El perro que ladra siguiendo un frisbee. La típica pareja de enamorados caminando por el sendero. Un ave que cruzo el cielo. La temperatura subiendo. Unos rayos de sol colados tras una nube. Los capullos de Sakura cayendo sobre ellos. El rojo en la cara de ambos, y le sensación de transpiración en las manos. La vergüenza y el bloqueo en Kenma. La incertidumbre y la impaciencia en Hinata.

Pasaron unos minutos en donde Kenma se quedo en silencio, con su mente intentando analizar toda la situación, no es que hubiera mucho que pensar, lo que sucedía es que simplemente el anaranjado creaba un caos total en su cabeza, incapacitándolo de que pensara con claridad. Todo se tornaba extraño y confuso cuando se encontraba junto a él. Muchas veces antes había pensado en por qué le ocurría ello, pero llegaba a la ferviente conclusión de que sentía algo más que amistad por su compañero; y eso no podía ser cierto. Comúnmente Kenma poseía todo bajo control, pero la pérdida de éste cuando estaba cerca de Hinata le hacía un nudo en el estómago y una explosión en su cabeza que ponía todo al revés. Se sentía débil. Se sentía inestable. Aún así pensar en que habrían más besos como los que se habían dado, y podría tomar la mano de Hinata cada vez que quisiera, lograban que sintiera una agradable calidez dentro de él, que le subía del estómago hasta el rostro. Así que dejando de pensar en todo, dio la respuesta que simplemente él quería dar:

— Si, Hinata. Quiero ser tu novio.

Una sonrisa magistral se formo en el rostro del anaranjado, y dando un grito de felicidad, se tiro con efusividad sobre Kenma quien quedo desconcertado por un segundo. Luego cuando Hinata se separo para mirar el rostro de su novio, se inclino levemente para juntar sus labios con los de él. Mil sensaciones lo invadieron, desde la punta de los dedos, hasta la cabeza; un revoltijo en el estómago, el latir apresurado de su corazón en su pecho, la cabeza dándole vueltas, y la sensación de cosquilleo en sus labios. Separándose, se miraron con timidez, y Hinata le entrego el sobre con la carta que le había escrito hace una semana atrás. Le dijo que debía leerla cuando estuviera solo, y luego, lo tomo de las manos y lo invito a que dieran una vuelta por el parque. Ahora felices y completos, ya que nada era incorrecto. Ahora los te quiero no eran extraños. Ahora los besos no eran erróneos. Ahora eran novios. Ahora eran solo ellos. Kozume Kenma y Hinata Shouyou.

* * *

Una vaga idea que surgió en mi cabeza luego de presenciar unos minutos de un partido de Voley. Creo que nunca lo había apreciado como en esa ocasión, todo muy genial, con muchas estrategias. Parecía una experiencia nueva.

Espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos.


End file.
